La Leyenda Secreta de Durmstrang
by amara lauper
Summary: Un legendario peligro está a punto de despertar de su sueño.Una poderosa muchacha de una de las familias más temidas del mundo mágico vuelve a Durmstrang donde conocerá a un joven Grindelwald y se encontrará con algo que jamás debería ser descubierto...


La increíble saga de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto a mí , si no a la genial escritora J.K. Rowling (más quisiera yo que algunos chicos de Harry Potter fueran míos... ¬¬ XDD) Amara y su grupo de amigos, no obstante, salen de mi propia imaginación. Es que se me había olvidado poner esta advertencia antes o.o Sorry por el error. Es que soy taaaan novata! Y ya he corregido el problemilla del cap anterior. Ya he unido el prefacio con el primer capítulo. Dentro de poco, en cuanto pueda, borraré el prefacio ese que sobra ^^U

**Reviews, please! ^^**

Toda opinión es bien recibida

_**Prefacio**_

_"Sabíamos que Ella resurgiría de sus cenizas, sabíamos que con su despertar el reinado de terror de Grindelwald llegaría a su final, sabíamos que sus oscuros ojos ocultaban algo desconocido hasta por Ella misma... pero los acontecimientos siempre consiguen hallar el modo de pillarnos desprevenidos. Y ahora que su menuda figura y sus cabellos rojizos ondean al viento, acercándosenos, acechándonos, sin saber de qué parte esta ... sé que es el fin... sólo falta saber si es algo digno de celebrar o algo digno de temer.  
_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_**Amara S. Westenra**_

_Puerto del Colegio Durmstrang. Septiembre de 1896_

_Cuando nadie se fijó en mí , saqué la vieja fotografía. Un bello retrato en blanco y negro en el que mi padre, con su elegante traje oscuro y su reloj de bolsillo, se apoyaba en el suntuoso sillón en el que mi madre, una bella muchacha de bucles oscuros y rasgos egipcios me tomaba a mí en brazos, con mi vestidito y mis enormes ojos fijos en el extraño artilugio fotográfico frente a mí , con ese aspecto de muñequita. Echaría de menos a mi madre._

_Un agudo gritito detrás de mí y guardé la foto en el bolsillo de mi ancha túnica roja. A mis espaldas se me aproximaba, a todo correr, Mina Seward, con sus lisos cabellos pelirrojos moviéndose de un lado a otro de su rostro de finas facciones y su pesado equipaje tras ella. Me resultó realmente simpático verla corriendo sobre la frágil madera del muelle del puerto, abriéndose paso con su menuda figura entre magos que casi le doblaban la estatura._

_- Amy!! Amy!!- chillaba agitando la mano sobre su cabeza. Rodé los ojos. Esa manía suya de llamarme así. Mi nombre era Amara Sekhmet Westenra pero sentía algo de rubor por el segundo, de modo que siempre firmaba como Amara S. Era hija de un acaudalado comandante de la Armada Inglesa, lord Jonathan Westenra., quien se enamoró de una bella dama egipcia llamada Sekhmet durante un viaje a las exóticas tierras del Nilo. Se casaron unos meses después. Por desgracia mi padre falleció cuando yo contaba cuatro años en una batalla en el Golfo... supongo que es una suerte no recordar tan durísimo golpe. Mis lazos con el mundo mágico, pese a mi padre muggle, eran realmente poderosos, por lo que nadie se atrevía a reprocharme mis "indignas" raíces paternas. Mi madre procedía de la honorable familia egipcia Hathor, descendientes de los primitivos reyes hechiceros de Egipto y uno de los clanes más importantes del mundo mágico de entonces. Como se puede ver, no tenía miedo a las críticas aunque empezara el último curso en el Colegio de Durmstrang, tal vez demasiado elitista y oscuro para mi gusto._

_- Amy!- el grito de Mina me sacó de mis confusas tribulaciones y en un pestañeo tenía sus grandes ojos verdes frente a mí - Qué pasa? Su Alteza Real no saluda?_

_-Mina...- suspiré teatralmente- Hace siglos que mi familia no ocupa ningún trono._

_- Te has visto? Terminarás sentada en un trono, ya lo verás!_

_Preferí no tratar de averiguar de qué hablaba y busqué con la mirada a mi otra mejor amiga, Dorothea Delbrück. Comencé por intentar divisar algo de sus rizos dorados o de su chillona risa de ardilla. Ni rastro de ella._

_-Dorothea ya está en el barco, boba- me explicó Mina, muy concentrada en algo invisible para mí en su maleta- Será mejor que subamos ya. Por qué demonios has llegado tan tarde?_

_-Falta de costumbre, Mina...- mascullé , ruborizada. Dejó escapar una alegre risotada entre sus sonrosados labios- Olvídate del pasado! Comienza una nueva era!_

_No pude evitar reír ante su exageración. Tal vez deba explicarme. Debido a una grave enfermedad que acechaba a mi madre tuve que pasar los dos cursos anteriores en mi mansión en El Cairo cuidándola con la ayuda de médicos, sirvientes y familiares. Y estudié en casa con profesores particulares pero sus métodos eran tan acelerados que, pese a mi desdén hacia los deberes, acabé adoptando un nivel bastante aceptable, por lo que pude regresar a Durmstrang en cuento mi madre se recuperó sin temor a sentirme atrasada durante las clases. Lo malo era que me perdí demasiadas cosas... por ejemplo, antes de mi partida, los alumnos varones y las alumnas cohabitaban en alas separadas para evitar... "roces" pero el primer curso de mi ausencia esta norma se abolió y ahora todos estudiaban juntos. El corazón me dio un vuelco al pensarlo. Mina, por supuesto, hablaba de esto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras luchábamos entre un humano enjambre de brazos, espaldas y maletas que impedían nuestro avance por cubierta._

_-El primer año tras esta decisión, los chicos y las chicas nos observábamos boquiabiertos por los pasillos como si fuéramos lo más raro del mundo pero ahora... digamos que ya nos hemos acostumbrado. Sé que al principio te parecerá raro pero luego te encantará - añadió , con una sonrisita y un guiño que harían desmayarse a más de uno._

_Eché alguna disimulada ojeada a varios muchachos del colegio que paseaban por el barco atareados pero, por suerte, no me cazaron. No era que fueran gran cosa..._

_- No es aquí ?- inquirí a Mina señalando la puerta corredera número 314, nuestro camarote según me habían dicho._

_- Oh, sí! Casi me despisto!- exclamó riendo. Tan despistada como siempre. Aunque para mí aquellos dos años se me pasaron como siglos , ella se encargó de demostrarme que nada había cambiado._

_Nada más abrir la puerta de madera con cristales bellamente pintadas, nos encontramos con una ceñuda Dorothea sentada en la parte más alejada del asiento, con los brazos cruzados._

_-Hola- masculló secamente sin apartar la vista de la ventana, como quien saluda al paisaje._

_- Qué recibimiento tan caluroso, querida Dorothea!- exclamé risueña mientras me sacaba la túnica y la apoyaba sobre la mesita._

_-No es por ti, Amy, es sólo que hay mucho idiota por aquí suelto...- murmuró , suavizando ligeramente la expresión. Debía tomar en cuenta a su buena amiga de madre aún enfermita..._

_Miré a Mina con una ceja erguida, sin comprender._

_-Digamos que lo de juntar a chicos con chicas tiene sus claros inconvenientes- explicó , con un halo de misterio- Ese Grindelwald otra vez, Thé ?_

_Fruncí el ceño, confusa._

_-Sí ... y cállate! No quiero ni oír hablar de ese gusano!_

_- Qué diablos...?- murmuré - Alguien puede explicarme de qué va esto?_

_-Verás...- comenzó Mina tras un profundo suspiro, tomando asiento en el sillón de enfrente- el curso pasado, casi al final, Thé se enamoró de uno de los chicos, un tal Gellert Grindelwald._

_- De qué me suena ese nombre?_

_- Oh! Probablemente lo habrás oído en los muelles en boca de alguien. Es muy popular._

_-Sí ...- masculló Dorothea con rostro furibundo._

_-Pues bien, él le hizo caso y salieron durante el último mes del curso y parte del verano pero ahora lo han dejado... bien, Thé lo ha dejado pero él asegura que siguen juntos aunque no le presta mucha atención y esto la tiene enfadada..._

_- Muy enfadada!- corrigió Dorothea- Parece haberse olvidado de mí pero sólo cuando le conviene. Estúpido mocoso!_

_Reprimí una sonrisa, pese a mis casi diecisiete años nunca había salido con ningún chico y todavía estaba en esa fase en la que los problemas amorosos de tus amigas te dan la risa. " Cómo alguien medianamente inteligente puede comerse tanto la cabeza por esa bobada?", me pregunté para mis adentros. Jugueteé un rato con los tirabuzones morenos que caían sobre mis hombros, esperando que esa vez fuera Mina la que le bajara los humos. Estaba algo cansada de cargar con sus problemas... tenía bastante con una madre enferma al otro lado del mar Mediterráneo._

_De pronto, unas escandalosas risotadas llegaron a nuestros oídos._

_- Thé ! Thé !- escuché gritar a un muchacho en el pasillo, con una voz masculina y musical._

_Dorothea se volvió bruscamente hacia la ventana, como si de pronto hubiera perdido las orejas._

_- Es él?- susurré , algo cohibida._

_-Sí , cariño, mucho me temo que sí - murmuró Mina, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_-Señor Grindelwald, por favor, diríjase a su cabina y no moleste más- escuché decir al profesor Sterhazy con su acostumbrado timbre de voz ronco y calmado. Era la típica persona que ante el ataque de un mago tenebroso sólo pestañearía lentamente y nada más. Tal vez por eso era maestro en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._

_- Gracias a Merlín- susurró Dorothea con un suspiro contra el cristal de la ventanilla- No dejaré de estudiar para su asignatura hasta que me sangren los ojos._

_El camarote se llenó con nuestras carcajadas tras aquel inesperado comentario._

_-Por intentarlo...- masculló Mina entre suspiros y risas. Dorothea frunci la boca haciendo un mohín pícaro y no volvió a abrirla en todo el viaje._

_Hay una cosa que tal vez deba aclarar acerca de nosotras. Mina, realmente Wilhelmina Seward, era reconocida en Durmstrang por sus llamativos cabellos pelirrojos y por ser hija de muggles, lo cual no le hacía extraordinariamente feliz. Era muy pequeña y delgada, con rasgos finos y mejillas eternamente sonrosadas. Era la alegría del grupo , siempre con una encantadora sonrisa para quien la necesitara aunque tal vez también sonriera mientras te apuntaba con su varita y en sus ojos verdes chispeaba un disfrazado destello de ira. Secretamente, ella era mi favorita de las dos. _

_Por otro lado estaba Dorothea. Sus padres eran ambos unos acaudalados magos asentados en Berlín y su familia era realmente reverenciada en Durmstrang por las continuas ayudas que ofrecían, sobre todo a nivel económico. Cualquier día de la jornada podrías encontrarte al sonriente y corpulento señor Delbrück paseándose por los pasillos como si fuera el mismo director, lo que avergonzaba a su hija. Sin embargo, Dorothea o Thé , como solíamos llamarla, tenía motivos para estar contenta. Sus tirabuzones dorados y sus coquetos ojos violaceos eran motivo de éxito en todo el castillo y era considerada la belleza del colegio. Era, además, una de las mejores estudiantes y la favorita de los profesores... aún así , siempre encontraba algún motivo para fruncir su pálido ceño._

_Yo tenía la función de ejercer de mediadora y amiga diplomática entre sus constantes riñas y aquello resultaba muy cansado... pero, pese a todo, las quería. Yo no era una deslumbrante belleza como Thé ni un feliz encanto como Mina, capaz de encontrar la luz en la más violenta tormenta. Mis cabellos no destacaban por su color ni mi mente era capaz de centrarse sólo en las notas y los estudios pero era feliz. Era diferente, y eso me alegraba. Algunos se sentían sorprendidos por mi extraña belleza exótica, que a mí me resultaba imposible de reconocer. Mis ojos eran muy grandes y oscuros, de largas pestañas negras y con unos párpados algo finos, que me conferían una bonita mirada de aire claramente egipcio. Mina siempre decía que mi mirada irradiaba una desconcertante calidez. Mis labios eran pequeños y llenos, como los de aquellos antiguos cuadros renacentistas, rojos e infantiles. La piel muy pálida por mi herencia inglesa y los largos tirabuzones morenos, casi caobas que caían en cascada hasta deslizarse por mis erguidos hombros. No era demasiado alta pero tampoco poseía esa típica apariencia de muñequita, pequeña y menuda como podría ser Mina. Era mediana en todo cuanto emprendiera. No destacaba por nada en particular... sonreí , así al menos no tendría a un casa nova medio loco llamado Grindelwald detrás de mí , como podría ocurrirle a Thé._

_Mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos, me quedé dormida sobre el hombro de Dorothea. Cuando abrí los ojos, las imponentes torres de Durmstrang ya nos saludaban desde la distancia, entre las furiosas olas grisáceas que rompían contra la empedrada costa del mar Báltco._

_Continuará..._

_Uff, juro solemnemente que el siguiente estará mucho mejor que este desastre XDD Subiré pronto el segundo cap, lo prometo_


End file.
